Erchomai
by Storm Notorious
Summary: Sebastian returns, just as he vowed to. However, he is not alone. With his companion's help, he starts to topple the Shadow World.


Simon was not sleeping well. Since becoming a Daylighter, he had adjusted from his vampiric hours, but he was just spending his night like he had the last three, wide awake at 4 AM. Beside him, Isabelle murmured in her sleep, her hair tickling his nose. Fighting the urge to sneeze, he shifted away, and looked tiredly out the window. Isabelle had started sleeping over after the battle with Jonathan and the demonic Shadowhunters, which Jace sarcastically called 'adorable', much to Alec's frustration. They hadn't done anything yet. There was a noise downstairs and a sound like breaking glass. Isabelle opened her eyes. "What was that?" Simon listened intently. Whoever the person was, they weren't acting as if they weren't supposed to be here. "It's probably my sis or something. It is her house, after all." She focused on him. "She's not due for another week."

_Shit._

Simon grabbed the baseball bat. "Stay here. I'll handle this." She scoffed and slid out of bed. "As if." She was currently dressed in one of Simon's T-shirts, and had no weapons on her whatsoever. He waved a hand in her direction. "Umm...You're not really suited for this." She sat back on the bed in acceptance. "Be careful. You're not invincible anymore." Simon crept down the stairs, making no noise at all. It was almost like he was levitating. Simon squinted as a reflex. Leave it to him to have a useful ability come in at the last minute. He floated down the last few steps, gliding over to the door. He could hear two people moving around, and arguing in the hallway. "Really? You broke a window? The mortal could have had an alarm installed." "True, but they didn't. You doing this or not?" Simon frowned. Something about the voices were slipping out of his mind. He could remember with perfect clarity what they were saying, but not the voices themselves. "Hold your proverbial horses, I'm hurrying. Let's see…blood, fur, and fang." There was a lengthy pause. "Three ripples. What does that mean?" "Well, one ripple means he's here. Two means he was here recently, and one means he wasn't here anytime lately." There was the sound of a cup being put on a counter. "So, he's in Alicante?" "Possibly. Jon-jon said it was a possibility." "Guess your thing goes first then." There was the noise of a window opening. "We should go. I imagine the wannabe is getting cramps." Fear shot through him, and he barged through, taking the door off its hinges. Two figures stood by the kitchen counter, but before he could see anything else, they vanished and he felt a hard blow strike him into unconsciousness.

"So let me get this straight. You woke up, heard a robber, went downstairs, and before you, a vampire, could even react, they knocked you out and vanished." Simon was starting to feel a little tired of repeating himself. "Exactly as I told you for the 400th time." Jace sat back and sipped thoughtfully at his shake. "Nothing was out of place?" Simon shook his head. "Rien." Isabelle leaned forward. "When I went downstairs, I saw this on the stove. Isabelle took out a cooking pan from a garbage bag. Inside, it was covered in blood, with hairs stuck to the side. Clary reached in and took something. It was a long tooth. "Looks like a dog. More likely it's a werewolf's." Alec, who was flipping through the library, looked over. "Tracking spell?" Simon looked over. "Why would they need to be at my place then? Think." Alec returned a gaze that would freeze hell. "It's a different form. Most home in on their object or person. A tracking spell like that would probably be checking the area around it for the person. In this case, a werewolf." Jace whistled. "Where'd you learn all that?" He settled down on the couch "Hodge, but it's not important. Did they say anything about who they were looking for? Any clues?" Simon thought back. "Uhh…They said something about a male being in Alicante." Jace looked over at Clary. "Already on it." She was dialing a number on her phone. After a few tense moments, they picked up. Simon could hear every bit of the conversation. "Mom?" "Oh, hello. Something wrong? You missed Luke by the way, he left early this morning." Clary's face paled. "He's in Alicante?" "Yes, he left for a meeting. Didn't he tell you?" "Sorry, I'm going to have to call you back. Love you." Clary took a trembling breath. "They're after Luke. He's in Alicante right now. I'm going." Jace put a hand on her shoulder. "Clary, you can't just go rushing in there." "Watch me," she snapped. She got out her stele and quickly drew a Portal. Simon threw himself with vampiric speed to pull her away, but he was too late. The Portal winked out of existence, both Clary and Simon gone.

The girl closed the phone and placed it on the coffee table. She smiled. "The girl's off to Idris." The boy opposite her grinned. "Brilliant." He raised his wineglass that was filled with a clear golden liquid. "To Samantha's brilliant use of trap-baiting" The three people there raised their glasses and drank. A boy with crystal clear eyes and pale butterfly wings spoke up. "I don't see what this accomplishes. She'll just draw another Portal." Jonathan rummaged through a bag at his feet. "And that's wre you and this comes in, Dante." He tossed him a book. "Holy shit, is this what I think it is?" The shadowhunter leaned back satisfied. "Yup. Every spell that affects a shadowhunter. Go fetch her stele." Dante flipped through a few pages, then found what he was looking for. His hand glowed, and he held a stele in his hand. Jonathan nodded. "Good. She'll die without it." A muffled cry made everyone look over to the person tied up in the corner. "Almost forgot you were there, mum. Sad your little girl's going to die?" Jocelyn's eyes narrowed in hate. To everyone's supernatural hearing, they could quite clearly hear her muffled swearing. Jonathan crouched in front of her. "Tsk, tsk. Swearing is a sin, haven't you heard?" Jonathan sighed and looked at Dante. "Wipe her memories." "On it." He placed a finger on the back of her neck and started chanting. Jonathn took this as a time to review. "So, we all know what to do?" Samantha rolled her eyes. "Seriously? We've been over this a hundred times." Dante nodded in agreement, still chanting. He put up his hands in protest, though he could probably kill them both. "Never hurts to be safe. Recite it." "Fine. I go and kill little Miss Maureen Brown, becoming head of the New York Vampire clan." She nodded towards Dante, who had finished. "Sweetie here goes and slits the Seelie Queen's throat, seeing as we fell out of favor. Then we have one of our dogs go and kill Luke, then the other clans. Move, rinse, repeat." Dante looked towards the demonic shadowhunter. "And you?" He shrugged. "Shadowhunter-y things." He quickly untied Jocelyn, and tossed every piece of evidence in the bag, and hoisted it onto his shoulder. "You two go and do your things. And remember, no make-out sessions on the way." He quickly made a Portal and vanished. Samantha looked towards Dante. "I say we head back home and disregard the last thing he said multiple times. You in?" Dante flipped through the book. "I think we should just go kill the girl now." Samantha pouted. "You're no fun. I'm driving."


End file.
